Guardian Magic!
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: What happens when Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai and Kairi end up at Hogwarts? Magic, Romance, and Craziness, of course! /DracoHermione TadaseAmu KukaiYaya NagihikoRima/
1. Prologue: Mysterious Letters

I am so sorry about the randomness of this story. I have this recurring obsession with Harry Potter and the hugest crush on Draco. So… this is my story!

**Disclaimer**: Seriously, as hard as this is to believe, I am not J.K Rowling. Sorry.

Info:

Pairings- Draco/Hermione, Tadase/Amu, Kūkai/Yaya, Rima/Nagihiko, Kairi/Luna, and slight, one-sided Amu/Draco and Pansy/Kūkai.

* * *

On a Sunday afternoon, Amu Hinamori sure wasn't expecting to hear an owl outside her window. And when she looked out to check it was an owl, she really wasn't expecting it to be holding a letter, which was addressed to her, in large emerald-coloured letters.

_It must be important, Amu_ thought, _if someone was desperate enough to send an owl with a letter on a Sunday afternoon._

After a long 30 seconds of thinking whether it was a good idea, Amu opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped the letter it was holding in its mouth next to Amu's bed, on the small table there, then flew back out the window.

Amu turned the envelope around in her hands, examining it carefully. What could it be? It looked really old fashioned. She took off the red seal and read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Hinamori,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
later than July 31._

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Amu the found the other piece of paper, which read:

_List of Supplies:  
First-Year students will require:__Uniform: __Course Books__  
A students should have a copy of each of the following:__Hogwarts: A History__  
__A history of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot  
__How Not To Blow Off Your Fingers On The First Day__ by Julius Gummidge  
__Unexpurgated Copy of the Brothers Grimm__  
__The Art of Potion Making__ by S. Snape  
__Introduction to Plants and Herbology__ by B. Mullohsa  
__Thurston Candlewick's Complete and Extremely Useful Field Guide to Dark Creatures__  
__Defensive Spells and Theory__ by Virgil Vigilante  
__Hilary Stargazer's Guide to the Galaxy__  
__A Changing Subject: Transfiguration Basics__ by Dawnie Iris__Other Equipment:_

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 basic potions ingredients kit  
1 set of gloves

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad (optional)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Amu stared at the piece of parchment in awe.

"This has to be some sort of sick joke," she said to herself, carefully putting the letter back inside the envelope. "I better call Rima. I'll ask her what the hell's going on."

Amu tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Rima to pick up. "Hello?" said Rima's small voice into the phone.

"Rima, something crazy just happened—"

"Wait a sec, Amu; I got this crazy letter that said that I'm accepted into 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'."

"Me, too. That's what I'm calling about!"

"Really? I just got calls from Yuiki-san, Sanjou-kun and Fujisaki-kun, saying the same thing!"

"Weird…" Amu heard the phone beep. "I've got another call."

Amu switched to the other line.

"Amu-chan, it's Tadase. I got this letter… something about a school… and so did Sōma-kun!"

"So did I! Yaya-chan, Rima-chan, Nagi and Kairi, too!"

"This is weird… I say we call an emergency meeting for the Guardians! Oh, and ex-Guardians!"

"At the Royal Garden? I'll call everyone."

* * *

So, that was random. I hope you enjoyed it, though! Please review!


	2. You're a Witch, Amu

So… this is the second chapter! Yay for me! Well, anyway, I hope you like it, and you better review! Please…

"Okay…. this meeting of the Seiyo Academy Guardians is now in session!" Tadase sat down on his chair around the Royal Garden's glass table. Kūkai and Kairi sat in plain folding chairs since there were only enough chairs for the current 5 Guardians. "We have all received mysterious letters from a place called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kūkai, who was looking serious with his arms crossed, spoke up. "I smell Easter."

"This really isn't Easter's style…" Rima said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"No, it's not…" Kairi slid his glasses back to the top of his nose, "And anyway, I've been keeping up with Easter's plans for a while now."

"Well, I say we ignore it." Kūkai said.

"I say we ask our parents," Amu took her letter out of its envelope and put it on the table, "We should all show these to our parents; and see what they have to say for themselves."

"I agree with Amu-chan," Nagihiko said, then looked over at Yaya, who nodded.

"Me, too, Amu-chi!" Yaya took her letter out too, "My Mama will probably tell the truth."

"Okay, we will all ask our parents, and then report back here a.s.a.p." Tadase said, and everyone left for their homes to execute their plan.

-Amu's House-

Amu walked into her front door, thinking of a way she could ask her parents about _that _letter_._ She decided to just get it over and done with.

"Mama, Papa, can I talk to you for a second?" Amu said, sitting down at the table.

"Of course, Amu-chan," Midori sat down across from Amu, and then Tsumugu did as well.

Amu took the letter out of her bag, and sat it on the table. Midori and Tsumugu looked at each other nervously.

"Umm… Amu-chan… we have t tell you something…" Midori said, picking up the letter. "You're a witch, Amu-chan."

"What?"

Sorry that chapter's so short… but it's to build suspense, ya know?

R&R!

PS. If you wanna find out what house's Amu and co get sorted into, check my profile!


	3. Poll: Houses?

**Okay… the time has come… to choose what houses the SC kids are in! This is the review template…**

_**Houses:**_

_**Amu-**_

_**Tadase-**_

_**Kūkai-**_

_**Yaya-**_

_**Rima-**_

_**Nagihiko-**_

_**Kairi-**_

**Okay… Happy choosing!**


	4. The Train

**Okay… just pretend everyone's the same age, alright? I've decided the house placements, so yeah… just look at ****PrettyCutieLoveBaby****'s review. Okey dokey… so here we go!**

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

_-On the 1__st__ of September-_

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" Amu called as she ran through the wall of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Just three months ago, she had received the letter from Hogwarts. Just two months ago she had gone shopping at Diagon Alley for her school supplies.

Now the day had finally arrived. She walked with Tadase and the others to the Hogwarts express.

"What house do you think you'll get into, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked her, peering up from the book Kairi was holding.

"I have no idea…"

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor, Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "what about you, Rima-tan?"

"Don't know."

They got on to the train, and found the only compartment that had space left. Inside, there was a boy with round glasses, a girl with frizzy brown hair and a red-haired boy. Tadase opened the door and said: "Excuse me, may we sit in here?"

"Oh, sure," the boy with the glasses answered, smiling, when his red-headed friend spoke up, glaring at the frizzy haired girl.

"_She_ was just leaving," he said, as the girl left.

"Hi, my name's Harry Potter." Kairi gasped, and everyone turned to look at him.

"H-harry Potter…?"

"What is it, Chairman?" Yaya asked, looking at Kairi's book.

"Y-you're Harry Potter? You're the boy who lived?" Harry's expression said that he didn't think he was that special.

"Yeah, what's your name?"

"I am Kairi Sanjou,"

"I'm Tadase Hotori,"

"I'm Yaya Yuiki-chan!"

"I am Rima Mashiro,"

"I'm Amu Hinamori,"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"Kūkai Sōma's the name."

"Oh, okay…" Harry said, trying to keep all of these names stuck in his head.

"I'm Ron Weasley." No one looked at Ron. They were too busy talking to Harry.

Suddenly, the door opened. In stepped a pale blonde boy and two boys who seemed to be his bodyguards.

"Is it true?" he said, "Everyone's saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. I'm guessing that's you."

Everyone was looking at the 'bodyguards'. "Oh. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron laughed, but Amu looked at the boy in amazement. "Wow… he's so cute…" she mumbled.

Draco glared at Ron. "You think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, hand-me-down robes… you must be a Weasley." He looked at Harry and the others. "You'll soon find that _some _wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort… I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, though Harry didn't take it. It took all of Amu's strength for her not to. "I think I can tell the wrong sort on my own, thanks."

Draco's pale cheeks turned slightly pink. "I'd be careful. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll all end up the same way as Potter's parents. Dead. If you hang around with people like the Weasleys and Hagrid… things are sure to end up badly…"

Ron and Harry stood up, and Ron's face was as red as his hair. Amu was staring at Draco in quiet admiration. Tadase looked at Amu and immediately swore revenge on this boy.

"Say that again…" Harry growled.

"Oh, you're going to fight us?" Draco sneered.

"Not if you leave." Harry said, trying to sound brave even though he was scared out of his wits looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"But we ate all our food and we're still hungry." Goyle grabbed at the chocolate on the seat beside Harry and Ron.

Amu blushed, _If I had any food, you could have it, Draco-sama…_

"That's their food, Malfoy-kun!" Tadase said, immediately standing up.

"Oh, are you going to be a brave prince and save the food?"

Tadase's eyes started to look like they had flames in them. Amu gasped.

"I AM NOT A PRINCE!"

"Rima-chan, do you have a bucket?" Nagihiko whispered.

"No," Rima looked around at the seats, to see what she has to work with. "Nagihiko, get the big Jellybean box."

Nagihiko picked up the Bertie Botts's Every Flavour Beans box and stuffed it on Tadase's head.

"3," He and Rima started to count down. "2, 1."

Nagihiko snatched the box off. Tadase had calmed down.

"Thanks, Fujisaki-kun…" Tadase blushed and looked at Amu, who was giggling. She had come to find the whole Chara-change thing cute, now.

Draco rolled his eyes and left, Goyle and Crabbe close behind him. But he was replaced by the girl who was there before.

"Oh, hello… I'm Hermione Granger, and… you are?" They told Hermione their names, and she then said, "You better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She looked over at Ron, "You have dirt on your nose, did you know?"

Ron scowled and wiped his nose.

Amu looked outside, and saw that the sky was dark and the train was stopping. "Well… it looks like we're going to Hogwarts."

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Don't mind Amu.. she's just weird like that… so anyways, please review!**


End file.
